The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connector assemblies, and more particularly, to electrical connector assemblies configured to interconnect photovoltaic (PV) modules to an energy delivery system.
Photovoltaic (PV) modules include PV cells that convert light energy (e.g., solar energy) into electrical energy. Several PV modules may be interconnected to each other in an array. For example, a building roof or another type of support structure may hold numerous PV modules arranged side-by-side and interconnected to each other. The PV modules are generally electrically connected to an energy system through corresponding electrical connector assemblies. The electrical connector assemblies may be referred to as junction boxes. A conventional junction box may include one or more pairs of foil contacts that electrically engage a corresponding PV module. The foil contacts are typically located within a housing and are electrically connected to other connector assemblies through conductive cables. The conductive cables are electrically connected to the foil contacts within the housing and extend through a wall or side to an exterior of the housing.
It is generally desirable to protect the foil contacts, the conductive cables, and other internal components from unwanted moisture or contaminants. During the assembly of some known junction boxes, the conductive cables are inserted through holes in a side of the junction box and into an interior of the junction box. Once located in the junction box, barrels may be compressed or crimped around corresponding conductive cables. The crimped barrels effectively increase a diameter of the conductive cables and prevent the conductive cables from being inadvertently withdrawn or removed through the same holes of the junction box. However, crimping barrels around conductive cables inside the junction box may be costly and require additional steps for assembling the junction box. In other junction boxes, it may be possible for internal components, such as conductive cables, to be located within the junction box through an over-molding process. For example, the internal components may first be positioned in a predetermined arrangement with respect to each other and then a housing material may be molded around the internal components. However, junction boxes constructed from the above over-molding process may be susceptible to leaking because a material used in the over-molding process and the composition of the conductive cables may not properly bond together to prevent the leaking.
Accordingly, there is a need for alternative electrical connector assemblies, such as junction boxes, that protect internal components from unwanted moisture and contaminants. Furthermore, there is a need for electrical connector assemblies that are capable of being constructed in a more simple and/or cost-efficient manner with respect to known electrical connector assemblies.